Still Loving You
by songspazz
Summary: Tommy and Jude just got back from Europe & now have to return to reality which means facing people they've hurt, left wondering where they went, and who really just don't much like the idea of the two of them together. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Still Loving You**

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, have any sort of possession over anything Instant Star! Also, some lyrics are NOT mine and will be indicated as so. However, some are, and again, will be indicated as so.

**Summary:** So, Tommy and Jude just got back from Europe, and they now have to return to reality; face people who they've hurt, people they've left wondering where they went, and people who don't much like the idea of the two of them together... And with the Darius/Portia scandal putting Jude and Tommy already in the spotlight, how will they deal with the already scandal-crazed press and more importantly, how will the press deal with them and their little secret? With Jude and Tommy starting their life together, Sadie beginning to really fall hard for Kwest, Jamie and Jude facing each other for the first time since the decision, Tommy dealing with psychological problems left over from his mysterious past, G major officially labeled 'no more', SME getting close to a breaking point, and everyone stuck with the question of "Where do we go from here", a lyric comes to mind: "Tighten up your grip, cause it's a long way down..."

**Chapter 1**

Tommy and Jude sat in his car outside of Jude's house, both staring straight ahead in silence.

"Okay, so… This is gonna be bad isn't it?" she finally spoke up, breaking the nervous silence.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm kind of nervous about it myself…" Tommy said, letting out a sigh, "But Jude, we're both adults… and we have to face this…"

She nodded, still staring straight ahead.

"Yeah," she said in what was almost a whimper, "Yeah, okay… Let's go…"

They both got out of the blue viper, and Tommy walked around to Jude's side. As they both neared the entrance to the house, Tommy squeezed her hand reassuringly. She turned her key in the door and opened it slowly to see Sadie and her dad standing beside the stairs waiting for them with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Welcome home…" Stuart said flatly, without even the slightest change in expression.

The four stood like that for a few more seconds, Jude too scared to even move.

"I thought you two were _never _gonna get out of your car!" Sadie said rushing to hug Jude, whose mouth had fallen open in complete shock.

She hugged her back, letting out a small, relieved laugh.

"Tom," Stuart crossed to shake his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Harrison," he replied with a nod.

"Now just because you're dating my daughter doesn't mean _everything_ has to change!" he smiled, "It's still Stuart."

"Dad!" Jude turned and hugged him, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, sweetie…" he closed his eyes and hugged her tighter.

"Hey, Tommy," Sadie smiled, hugging him and giving his cheek a small peck before turning back to Jude, "Okay, you have to tell me _everything_!"

"First!" Stuart said, getting everyone's attention, "We do still have to go over a few things…"

His eyes met with Jude's and then with Tommy's, giving them a knowing look.

Sadie nodded before mouthing an enthusiastic "Later!" to Jude and scurried off upstairs.

"In here…" Stuart nodded toward the living room.

Tommy and Jude sat beside each other on the couch as Stuart pulled up a chair across from them.

"First off, what you did was irresponsible by not letting me know you were leaving until you were in the airport, but you _are _eighteen and more than capable of making your own decisions… In most things... So I'll let that slide for now."

Tommy looked at her in disbelief, "You said you'd already talked to him…"

"I had!" she said and then smiled sheepishly, "…I just didn't say when…"

"Second… I'm glad you had fun, and even more so that you're back…" Stuart smiled, before continuing, "But there are some things we need to discuss… Like your plans now that you're home, whether you want to go to college, Jude, and what that means for you two as a couple if you do…"

"Well, actually, I have a partner who I've been talking to about buying the building and turning G-major into our own studio… and she's very interested… She's been working on filling out the paper work, and now that I'm back, we're going to try and finish it right away…" Tommy explained watching Jude's face light up.

"You didn't tell me that!" she hit him on the arm.

"It was going to be a surprise…" he laughed.

"That's great, Tom…" Stuart replied, "To tell the truth, I was worried about Jude's career after everything that happened before you left… She's worked so hard for what she has… It'd be a shame to have that taken away from her because of mistakes beyond her control…"

"Definitely. I agree completely," Tommy added, "She's actually why I decided to do this…"

Jude looked touched and smiled gently at him.

"It's gonna take some getting used to, though, I'll tell you that…" Tommy said in an amused tone.

"But you're still going to be my producer, right?" Jude asked in concern.

"That's why I've got a partner, babe," he smiled.

"Who _is_ your partner?" Stuart added.

"Um…" Tommy glanced hesitantly at Jude.

"Ah..." Stuart replied, noticing his uneasiness, "We'll talk later."

"Wait… What?" Jude asked, quickly looking between the two.

"So what about college, Jude?" Stuart repeated, turning Jude's attention back to him.

"Well… I was really just thinking about focusing on music…"

"As long as you're sure that's what you want, honey…" Stuart replied honestly.

Jude smiled, "It's what I've always wanted…"

Later that night, Jude and Tommy stood at the door, Tommy with his back to the door and Jude in front of him.

"This is the first goodbye we've had to say in a while!" Jude spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bout time…" Tommy replied with a cocky smile as Jude hit him in the arm once, paused, and then hit him a second time.

He let out a small laugh and pulled her toward him, letting his hands rest on her hips, and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So…" he kissed her lightly on the cheek and then on the neck before straightening back up, "You gonna miss me, rockstar?"

"Maybe…" she replied, attempting a look of indifference, "Cause you know I'm going to be so busy, what with the unpacking, talking to Sadie, then of course I really have to get started on some new songs since G-major is going to be a thing again, and there's always that-"

Tommy cut her off as his lips connected with hers. Her hand instinctively found its way to his cheek as he pressed his own against the small of her back, pulling her onto her tip-toes and closer to him. They broke the kiss after a few moments, their faces just an inch apart, if that far.

"Okay…" she breathed out, "…I'm gonna miss you. Happy?"

A smile spread across Tommy's face, and he picked her up, swinging her around before placing her back down in front of him.

"How is it that you always seem to remind me just how much I love you even if I haven't forgotten..?" he pushed her hair back, letting his thumb slide down her cheek and rest on her chin.

A touched smile spread across her face, and she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I love you too, Tommy Q…" she replied teasingly, though the sentiment was not lost between the couple.

"I'll see you tomorrow, girl… bright and early!" he grinned.

"See you tomorrow!" she replied and started to step back, but she stopped suddenly and looked at him in confusion, "Bright and early? Not that I'm objecting to time with you, but… Why?"

"You're going with me to see the new and improved Gmajor studios," he grinned, knowing that would get her out of bed if anything.

"_Yep, here it comes, her eyes get big… then there's that gorgeous smile… and that deep breathe… here it comes..." _he thought to himself, unaware that his own face was lighting up more and more as hers did.

"Oh my god, Tommy!" she hugged him, "This is great! …Ugh! I have _such_ an amazing boyfriend!"

Her arms flung around his neck and she kissed him yet again before releasing and stepping back.

"See ya, big eyes," Tommy said, also taking a step back, "I'll be here at eight."

"Later, Quincy…" she smiled and started up the stairs.

"Oh, and Jude," he called up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me wait for you…" he teased, giving her a seductive smile before turning back to the door.

He walked outside, leaving her standing there with her famous "ouch!" look, and stepped out onto the porch. After closing the door behind him, he started to walk away but was stopped at the sound of his name. He turned quickly to see Stuart leaning against his car with a cigarette in his hand.

"I just stepped outside for a little air…" the older man explained as Tommy walked toward him.

"Looks like that's not the only thing…" Tommy added, eyeing the cigarette.

Stuart looked down, rolled his eyes, and then back up, "Yeah… Nasty habit, I know…"

"I didn't know you smoked…" Tommy said leaning next to him against the car.

"I hadn't in years… Not until all of the Darius, G-major drama…" he said before looking over at Tommy, "Jude and Sadie don't know…"

"I won't say a word," Tommy replied simply.

"I was just… so stressed thinking Jude was going to lose everything she loved… On top of losing her best friend, she was losing her music, her label, her dream..." Stuart explained with an almost sickened expression, before it turned into sympathy, "…And you."

Tommy quickly looked up at him when he said the last part.

"Stuart, I…"

"I know…" he cut in, "Jude told me about Hunter… I know you're perfectly capable of running your life without my help, but Tom… You're an adult… You've never acted like anything other than that… But for the most part, Jude… She's got the maturity of a person who's lived twice as long as she has… I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should trust her with the big stuff… Please… She doesn't like being lied to and she's gonna get hurt that much more if you don't…Take it from someone who knows first hand."

Tommy nodded, knowing Stuart was completely right. He sat there going over it in his head for a moment before Stuart's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"So, you haven't told Jude who your partner is yet, I noticed…"

"Yeah…" Tommy's eyes lit up, a small smile crossing his face, "I'm going to surprise her…"

"Who is it?" Stuart looked at Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

"Georgia."

"Georgia? Really? Wow…" Stuart looked straight ahead and smiled before turning back to see Tommy beaming proudly, "She's gonna love this, Tom…"


	2. Chapter 2: All For You

**A/N: **I forgot to add this to the first chapter, but this is actually a story I wrote a few years ago under another account, but due to a forgotten password and an e-mail address that no longer works, I can't sign in under that name anymore. Hence the re-post! :) So I apologize for any confusion! I'm also doing a bit of editing to the original because I realized upon re-reading it that some of the writing wasn't that great. But anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: All For You**

Tommy was leaned against the passenger's side door of his viper as Jude came rushing out of the house. He shook his head in laughter. This was rare form for her to have this much enthusiasm before ten.

"I'm here!" she breathed.

"You're late…"

"Hey! I'm worth the wait, Quincy!" she shot back with a grin.

"Yes, you are…" he agreed, "Ready to go?"

"After you…" she said, stepping back and motioning for him to pass.

"Funny, Harrison…" he smirked and opened the passenger side door, "Get in!"

They arrived at the studio and the first thing Jude noticed was the outline of the missing letters on the building that had read "G-major". It was still legible, and it was kind of ironic because it was almost like it had just faded away, which was pretty much what G-major, Darius, and Portia had done. They reached the doors of the studio, and Tommy slipped his hands over her eyes to block her vision.

Jude grinned and put her hands over his as he began to lead her inside, "Quincy, this better not be some weird at-work fantasy you're trying to live out..."

He stopped for a moment and then turned around quickly as if leaving.

"Tommy!" she exclaimed, turning to hit his arm playfully, but when she did, her mouth fell open and all other thoughts were immediately forgotten as she saw the room that stretched out behind him, "Oh my god, _Tommy_..!"

A smile spread across his face as he moved back to stand beside her.

The walls were white with black trim, and furniture made of gorgeous black leather were arranged perfectly around the room, but what she loved most were the photos and posters of herself, SME, Patsy, and the studio's other major artists that now adorned the walls.

"So you like it?" he asked, leaning in from behind and looking out over her shoulder.

She turned to him, and he slipped his arms around her waist as hers snaked their way around his neck.

"It looks _amazing_! …I love it!" she put her forehead to his.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, girl…" he whispered with a smirk, moving behind her and replacing his hands over her eyes.

"Oh yay, this again…" Jude sighed, "You know you _can _surprise me _without_ the hands, right?"

"Oh, can it, Harrison," Tommy replied playfully, "Hey, ladies! Come out here for a sec!"

"Ladies?" Jude asked in confusion, clearly not expecting anyone else to be there.

"Hi, Jude," the phantom woman said cheerfully.

And before he even moved his hands, Jude's body stiffened.

"I know that voice," she thought to herself, and her suspicions were confirmed as she met eyes with the last person she ever expected to see walking through the lobby of Gmajor again.

"Oh my god, Georgia!" she exclaimed, embracing her former boss in a tight embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"This…" Tommy cut-in, moving to Georgia's side, "is my new partner…"

"So what other surprises have you been keeping from me huh, Quincy?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear as she gave Tommy a look of disbelief at his ability to hide something this huge from her for so long.

"I can answer that!" another voice called from across the room.

Jude's head jerked toward the direction of the voice to see a petite raven-haired woman stepping out from the same room Georgia had come from.

"E.J.?" Jude's asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped as she put her palm to her head in utter shock, fearing she might actually pass out as her old stylist hurried over to embrace her excitedly.

"Okay, I have to ask!" E.J. exclaimed, pulling away with her hands on Jude's shoulders, "Who is responsible for this make-over that somehow just came out of nowhere after we left?"

"I don't know!" Jude laughed, "I guess you can just blame my own curiosity!"

"Well, thank God for that!" she replied, only to be elbowed by Tommy, "I mean… You looked fine before but now-! …Um… Tommy, have you been using a new gel or something? Cause you look great!"

E.J. flashed him a practiced smile, and he just rolled his eyes as a smile got the better of him.

"No but really… There's something different about you…"

"You do look amazing though, Jude…" Georgia smiled gently.

Tommy glanced over to the blonde, and his eyes instinctively softened as they met with hers. A few moments passed before either of them noticed, and Georgia and E.J. exchanged curious looks, neither missing the strong yet subtle vibe the pair was giving off.

"So…" Georgia spoke up, snapping Tommy out of his daze, "Have you given her the tour?"

"Umm, not yet… I wanted her to see you first…"

"You're gonna love it," Georgia smiled.

Jude turned to look back at Tommy with an eager grin and held out her hand to him expectantly. He took it without hesitation and began to lead her into the next room, giving Georgia and E.J. a quick enthusiastic smile before rounding the corner.

"He seems oddly happy…" E.J. spoke up, staring at the place where Tommy and Jude had just been standing.

"I know…" Georgia replied, also staring at the same place, "You know what that means…"

"What?"

"Either he's doing something he shouldn't, or something bad's about to go down…" Georgia replied as they walked back into the office.

As Jude and Tommy made their way through the building, Jude took the opportunity to study the photos and posters more carefully. The first they passed being a SME poster, then a poster of Mason, and another of Karma. But it was the last one that brought tears to the singer's eyes, and she covered her mouth as a small gasp escaped her lips.

In the Center of the wall to her right was a poster-sized photo of Patsy, and at the top, it read "Like a shooting star".

Her hand slipped out of his as she took a few steps closer to read the smaller letters below that said, "In Memory of Patsy Sewer 1988-2007. She will never fade away."

Tommy walked up beside her, and she turned to look at him as a tear fell down her cheek.

"…Thank you…" she said in a whisper.

Tommy unfolded his arms to hug her and she met him immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist, as his own gripped tightly around her shoulders.

He took a moment to let her gather her thoughts together again before taking her back into the lobby. But while they were making their way to the front, Georgia appeared from behind the big, black doors of Darius' old office.

"Tom…" she said, causing both he and Jude to stop and look over at her, "Could I talk to you about something in my office?"

"Sure…" he turned to Jude before following her into the office, adding, "I'll be right back…"

She nodded and went to sit on one of the surprisingly comfortable couches in the lobby.

Tommy entered the office and closed the door, taking a seat as Georgia crossed behind the desk.

"Tom, I've… I've been sensing something for a while now, but I thought I was maybe just… imagining it, so I didn't say anything, but now I have to ask…" Georgia paused for a moment and clasped her hands together, trying to choose her words carefully, "You and Jude… Do you…"

"-Are you dating her?" E.J. finished, crossing from behind Tommy to lean on the desk.

Tommy looked down as an amused look crossed his face. And then without warning, he stood and crossed to the door.

"Tom?" Georgia asked in confusion.

"Jude… Come here for a sec…" Tommy called out of the door, walking with her to the seats as she came into the room.

Georgia gave him a look of frustration but said nothing.

"What's going on..?" Jude asked, looking from Tommy to the others and back again.

"I was just asking Tommy, here, something that I've been curious about lately…" Georgia answered, not taking her eyes off of the man seated before her, and Jude turned to Tommy with a questioning look.

"Georgia was asking about our relationship, so I thought you should be here…" Tommy replied simply.

"Oh…" was all Jude could think of to say.

"So…?" E.J. asked impatiently.

"First off, Jude was with me in Europe the past few months, but not for promotions like you assumed… I asked her to go because I wanted to be with her…" Tommy began, looking over at Jude as he said the last part and a gentle smile crossed her face.

"And to answer your question, yes, me and Jude _are_ dating…"

There was silence for a minute before E.J. broke it by letting out a slightly high-pitched, "Aw!"

"E.J., please…" Georgia held up a hand, "Not now…"

She met eyes with Tommy, silent for a moment.

"We're going to have to discuss this… There have to be rules here, and while you're here, your relationship must remain professional," she paused for a moment to consider her options, "Maybe… maybe you should let Kwest take over as her producer…"

"What? No!" Jude exclaimed.

"Jude, could I speak to Tommy alone for a moment?" Georgia asked, looking down at her hands.

"She's not a child, Georgia! She has a right to be here-"

"She should be a child to you!" Georgia shot, glaring at Tommy in disbelief, "She's seven years younger than you, Tom!"

"She's 18," he bit back.

"She just turned 18! Christ, Tom, you never think! You just throw yourself into things without ever taking the time to think about what you are doing-"

"I waited for almost three years!" he exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise, "Damn it, Georgia... I love her... And I have waited long enough, but she's finally mine… She's _my_ girl, and if you stop us from working together… Then don't expect me to come back through those doors again."

Jude let out a quiet gasp, staring at him in disbelief while the rest of the room fell into a dead silence, and she wasn't sure how long they remained that way before anyone dared to make a sound.

"I can't afford to lose you, Tom…" Georgia finally spoke.

"I can't afford to lose Jude."

"Why does working with her mean so much to you?" Georgia asked in frustration.

"Because…" Tommy turned away.

"Tom…" Silence, "Tom!" Georgia snapped harshly.

"Because it's the only thing I've done right!" he turned quickly, putting his hands back on the desk, "Because… because she makes me better! And because no one else is good enough."

"Tom, I've always told you the truth, and I don't plan to stop now… I've known you for a long time, and I care about you…" Georgia said calmly, now rising from her seat, "…And I think this goes deeper than you realize… This isn't just about working with Jude… Tom, before she came along, you were unhappy, slow to trust, obsessed with work… You put _so_ many walls up… But you were passionate about music... You _lived _for it-"

"What's your point, Georgia?" Tommy, whose eyes hadn't left the desk through her entire speech, cut-in.

"When Angie died, something inside you died with her… And Jude brought back that life, that… spark… She changed everything, everyone could see it!" she continued, "And you couldn't do anything about it… So you - both of you – put all of that into your music… But Tom, just because you aren't working with her doesn't mean you're going to lose her or what you two have... She's not going to forget you just because you stop producing her records..."

Tommy looked up at her when she said this.

"…Tommy, don't be too afraid to lose her that you never let yourself really have her to begin with… So don't hold her or yourself back… She's got you, T… You're going to be okay!" she finished with a caring smile.

"I'm sorry..." Tommy spoke up, and Georgia looked at him in confusion.

He reached over to take Jude's hand in his and let his eyes slowly rise to meet with hers, and he knew she understood. He was apologizing for everything. All the pain and confusion he'd caused her over the years... For everything.

"You two go… We can talk tomorrow…" Georgia spoke up again, "But please promise me you'll lay low until we decide what to do about the press…"

"You got it," Tommy replied as they rose from theirs seats and started across the room, but he paused as they reached the door to look back, adding a small "Thank you…" before disappearing into the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3: Party Like a Rockstar

**Chapter 5: Party Like a Rockstar  
**

After about a week, the new studio was ready to begin business. Tommy sat flipping through a magazine he'd found lying around while he waited patiently in the room where Jude and E.J. were trying to figure out what she would wear to the party. She walked to the mirror in a short and sophisticated, black dress to look at herself once more. Obviously pleased, she turned to get a side view, and as she looked at her reflection, Tommy didn't hide the fact that he was looking too. She turned to face him, hands on her hips, and struck a sexy pose.

"How do I look?" she asked and couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.

He was peaking over the magazine with raised eyebrows as his eyes looked up and down her body.

"I'm just glad you're mine! Cause… wow…" he replied as he stood and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her waist as he reached her.

She smiled and brushed her lips against his lightly.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Quincy!" she said, noticing the suit he had chosen for the party.

She ran her hand over his tie with a bright smile on her face.

Tommy had gotten used to that smile over the past few months, and was made aware by many that he too had adopted a trademark smile of his own whenever Jude was present.

"So how bout we change and go get some lunch?"

"Sounds great!" Jude replied, her smile widening, "I'm starved!"

"Well here, let me help you with this," he purred as he pushed her strap down so that it hung loosely off her shoulder.

"I don't think so, Quincy! Out!" she replied pointing to the door.

Tommy gave her a seductive smile as he turned her to face the mirror, pulling her close so that her back was against his chest and began a trail of kisses down the side of her neck.

"Nice try, but you're still not watching me change!" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Tommy stopped immediately, lingering there a moment, before he ran his hand up the side of her waist and kissed the back of her neck once.

"Later then…" he whispered into her ear.

The sound of his scratchy whisper and the sensation of his breath on her sent chills up her spine, and she felt her skin growing warmer.

After he spoke, Tommy turned and walked casually out of the room with a smirk, leaving her to her own frustrations.

"Ass," she called back after him.

He exited his own changing room a few minutes later, back in his jeans and t-shirt, and started toward the lobby to wait for her to join him, but stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"T!" the unmistakable voice yelled from behind him.

He turned and immediately a smile spread across his face.

"Kwest, man, long time no see!" Tommy greeted the man, shaking his hand and hitting him on the shoulder.

"You're telling me!" Kwest replied, "How was the trip?"

"It was..." Tommy began, his eyes falling on Jude who he could see coming out of the room down the hall behind Kwest.

She had taken her hair down, and it was lying on her shoulders in loose curls. She had also changed into a white, long-sleeved shirt with a gray vest over it which gave her a very professional, business-woman sort of look which Tommy found very sexy.

"Amazing..." he finished, but he wasn't really talking about the trip anymore.

Seeing the look on his face, Kwest turned to see Jude approaching them, and a knowing grin tugged at his mouth.

"Kwest?" Jude exclaimed, noticing who Tommy was talking to.

"Hey, Jude," he called back, hugging her warmly as she ran over to him, "You know... There are a couple of knuckleheaded musicians in the lobby that have been asking about you since they got here..."

Jude's entire face lit up as she turned to Tommy, "I may need a minute!"

Tommy let out a small laugh as Jude started down the hall toward he lobby without even waiting for a response.

"Harrison!" he called out, causing Jude to stop and turn around, "Don't keep me waiting!"

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "I keep telling you, Quincy... I'm worth the wait!"

She gave him a sexy grin before continuing toward the lobby, and Tommy watched her every step until she disappeared around the corner. When he finally turned back around, Kwest was smirking at him and shaking his head.

"What?" Tommy asked, trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face.

"How did you two hold off this long?"

Tommy just laughed in response, also shaking his head.

"My stupidity!" he added after a moment, and Kwest laughed in agreement.

"So what's it like?" Kwest asked after a moment, as they headed toward the lobby.

"What?" Tommy gave him a questioning look.

"Finally having the girl of your dreams after three long years of pining?"

"You want the truth? Cause to be honest, it's gonna sound really cheesy…"

Kwest laughed, "I think your manhood will hold up. Try me!"

Tommy's eyes stayed straight ahead as he spoke, "It's… perfect… Scary as hell! But… I don't know, man, it's changed me… She's changed me…"

"So… Is Tom Quincy _actually happy_?" Kwest asked in mock astonishment, and Tommy just pushed Kwest in the shoulder and laughed in response.

They walked in silence for a moment before Tommy spoke up again.

"I really love her…"

"Bout time you realized that!" Kwest laughed, "I tried telling you that ages ago!"

[3 minutes earlier]

"Dude!" Spiederman's voice called as Jude entered the lobby.

She rushed over to the three musicians, giving each a warm hug, "I missed you guys _so_ much!"

"It definitely wasn't the same around here without you!" Spied replied and the three guys exchanged glances before he added, "So, how was your trip with _Tommy_?"

He said Tommy's name in a sort of sing-song voice while Wally and Kyle chimed in, and Jude rolled her eyes.

"Very mature, guys."

"Come on, we want to know!" Spied teased.

"But please, not too detailed… I'd like to keep my lunch down…" Kyle added with a smirk.

"There was nothing like that!" Jude replied with a laugh, "It was… nice…"

The three looked at each other again deviously.

"Oh no…" Jude said, backing away, but before she could run, they had surrounded her group-hug style, circling and tossing her around while singing, "Jude and Squinty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Tommy and Kwest laughed at the sight before them when they entered the lobby.

"I believe they're referring to you…" Kwest joked.

"Yeah, thanks! Ya think?" Tommy replied before crossing to the others.

"Okay guys, very funny!" he spoke over them, grabbing Jude's arm and pulling her out of their grasp, "But I am your boss now, remember? So I have to demand some respect from you three especially..."

"Thanks," Jude replied sweetly, before her knees gave out beneath her.

"Woah!" Tommy said, catching her and pulling her close to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Jude let out a small, embarrassed laugh, "Just dizzy…"

"Sorry, dude…" Spiederman spoke up.

"You sure?" Tommy asked her, pushing a strand of hair from her face with one hand while keeping a firm hold on her with the other.

Jude nodded and smiled again as she pulled away just enough to take her weight off of his arm. The SME boys smirked at each other as they watched the scene play out between the two.

"So, what's with the reunion?" Kyle spoke up after a moment, "Not that I'm complaining..."

"Yeah," Spied added, "Kwest said we aren't gonna start recording for another few days…"

"Yeah, but you're going to need to get everything ready for the party…" Tommy replied with mock-indifference.

"Party?" the three musicians asked in unison, and Tommy nodded.

"Wait… is this like an executive, best-foot-forward, stuffy shirt and tie sorta thing or a _real_ party?" Spied asked skeptically.

Tommy looked at him questioningly, "It is me you're talking to here…"

A smile spread across Spiederman and the other boys' faces that most resembled that of a kid on Christmas morning.

"_But_…" Tommy added quickly, "Seeing as how this party does have a purpose, and that Georgia and I had to come to an agreement on what to do with this particular party-"

"We have to suffer through the executive, best-foot-forward, stuffy shirt and tie party first… And then we get to have the real party!" Jude finished for him.

"Thanks," Tommy said sarcastically, giving her a look.

"No problem, Quincy, that's what I'm here for!" she replied, flashing him a bright smile, to which he just shook his head.

"So we're gonna hang here 'til everyone corporate-y leaves and then party like rockstars?" Spied asked.

"Nope!" Jude piped up but quickly went silent when Tommy glared at her, "Sorry… Please continue, boss…"

"We're all going to Georgia's place after we leave here…"

Spiederman just stared for a moment before speaking up, "Um… Dude, as fond as we all are of G…"

"She doesn't really seem like the partying type…" Kyle finished.

"She's got a huge place, an amazing sound system, indoor pool, and a hot tub," Tommy replied simply.

"Dude!" Spiederman exclaimed as the three guys exchanged high fives.

Tommy and Jude laughed at their dangerous amount of enthusiasm.

"So, when's the party? Or… Parties?" Wally asked after all the excitement had died down a bit.

"Tomorrow night at seven," Tommy replied.

"I'm so hungry..!" Jude thought aloud, and everyone began laughing, "What?"

"When are you not thinking of food?" Wally teased.

"Yep, that's my girl! One track mind…" Tommy grinned, looking at her affectionately, "You ready to go?"

"Yes, please!" she nodded, "We'll see you guys later!"

Tommy waved as she pulled him away.

"Woah, girl!" he laughed, regaining his balance and putting his arm around her shoulders as she hugged his waist.

"Hot tub, huh?" she asked in a flirty tone as they walked, "You never mentioned that."

The SME boys, who were still in ear shot, grinned and wiggled their eyes at each other suggestively.

"Those two are hopeless!" Spiederman laughed.

"Kinda like a certain married couple I know…" Kyle added quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and the ice queen, man…" Kyle explained, "She's just using you for publicity!"

"Dude, don't talk about things you don't understand," Spiederman said coldly before walking away.

"Spied," Wally tried, but Kyle stopped him.

"Don't… It's not worth it… He'll be back."


	4. Chapter 4: Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapter 4 Behind Blue Eyes**

Once they were finished with lunch, they got into Tommy's viper and headed towards Jude's house. Once they got there, Jude saw an unfamiliar and expensive car in the drive-way.

"Whose car is that?" Tommy asked, and Jude just shook her head with a confused look.

The pair got out of the car and made their way to the door. Jude walked in first with Tommy following behind, but she stopped dead as she rounded the corner to the living room.

"Woah!" Tommy said as he bumped into her.

"Oh my god…" was all that Jude could say as she stared ahead in disbelief, causing Tommy to look up as well.

"Oh my god…" he repeated.

"Hi, honey…" Victoria said from the living room, "Tommy."

"Mom?" "Mrs. Harrison" they said in unison as the tension in the room grew thick.

"Mrs. Scott, actually," she replied, eying Tommy as if he had some sort of disease.

Jude shot her dad, who was standing on the far side of the living room, a look as if asking 'What the hell is going on here?', but he just shrugged and shook his head. He was clearly as confused as the rest of them.

Jude's eyes then fell on Sadie who was in the far right corner, doing everything she could to avoid Jude's gaze.

"Mom… What are you doing here?" she asked, finally turning her eyes back to the woman across the room.

"Well, you sister called and told me about you and Tom here."

Jude immediately turned to Sadie, "And what exactly did she tell you?"

"Enough… How he told you he loved you, whisked you off to Europe without your father's consent… And I can only imagine what happened there…" Victoria answered with a look of disgust on her face.

"I didn't say it like that!" Sadie exclaimed defensively.

"Mrs. Har-um… Scott… With all due respect, what is it exactly that you find so unpleasant about me?"

"Besides all the tabloids that you always seem to land yourself in, breaking my eldest's heart, and the fact that you're dating my eighteen year old daughter? I don't trust you…" she answered quickly, "And I think it's stupid and irresponsible for you to risk Jude's career and reputation for some little fling!"

"This isn't a fling!"

"Oh Jude, don't be so naïve!"

"It isn't!" Tommy confirmed, his anger rising a little.

"Oh really?" she countered condescendingly, "Then what exactly would you rather me call it?"

"Mrs. Scott, I love your daughter…" Tommy answered honestly.

"You actually expect me to believe that?" she laughed.

"It's not my concern whether you believe me or not…" he replied, "I just care that she knows…"

"I'm sure you do…"

"Victoria…" Stuart tired but was quickly cut-off.

"Stuart, don't even start, you're the one who's been letting our daughter date this… this… Pedophile!"

"Hey!" "Mom!" Tommy and Jude both shot at once.

"What? You think a seven year difference and the fact that you're screwing your client who you met when she was fifteen doesn't qualify you as that?" Victoria shot back, "Jude, I thought I raised you to be smarter than that…"

"God, we haven't even had sex yet!" Jude yelled, "Not that it's any of your business!"

"Look… I know you can probably think of about a hundred reasons why you wouldn't want me to be with your daughter... I know I've made mistakes, and they haunt me every day, but I have learned from them, and I would never do anything to hurt Jude… I really do love her…"

"You made Sadie believe that you could love her too!"

"I didn't love Sadie!" he yelled, before looking over at the elder Harrison, "I'm sorry, but..."

Sadie waved him off with a sad smile. She'd known that for a while now.

"Why not?" Victoria was now yelling too.

"Because I was in love with Jude!" Tommy said with a raised and frustrated voice.

"What's so special about her?" Victoria yelled.

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth immediately after the words had escaped it, a look of horror on her face.

Stuart had whipped around when he heard her, and Sadie was staring in complete shock. Tommy, however, looked as if he were about to crack at any moment and lose what little control he had left over his anger.

"…Jude, I didn't mean-!" Victoria choked out, but was cut-off by Jude, who had stepped forward, closing in the space between them.

"I don't need advice on how to live my life from someone who isn't even part of it…" Jude said through clenched teeth, lingering there for a moment before turning and heading toward the door.

"Tommy…" she said as she passed him but stopped at the door when he didn't move, "Tommy, come on."

He hesitated for a moment, glaring at the woman standing in front of him before turning and walking out behind Jude.

"Jude, are you okay?" Tommy asked, as they sat in his car outside of the house.

"Take me to your place?" she replied, avoiding the question.

Tommy nodded and started the car, pulling out and heading toward his house. They drove in silence as Jude stared out the window at the trees as they passed, and after about fifteen minutes, they pulled into the driveway and came to a slow stop.

"_I like his house," _Jude thought to herself, looking up at it as she crossed her arms to keep warm, _"It's not huge like I imagined… but not small… It's stone and wood and looks a bit like a cabin… A very nice, very well-kept cabin..."_

She also noticed that the house was kind of secluded… Surrounded by trees and a little bit of a drive from G major. It wasn't too long, but also not as short as Jude's drive.

"_He goes out of his way when he picks me up…" _She also realized, suddenly feeling a little bad about letting him do it so much.

He walked around and held out a hand to Jude which she took without hesitation, allowing him to lead her to the door. He paused for a moment before walking in to give her a soft, gentle smile, and then he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Once they were inside, Jude began to write feverishly as Tommy went to the kitchen to fix some hot cocoa.

Twenty minutes later, she looked up at Tommy with relief in her eyes.

"Done?" he asked, noticing her movement.

"Mm hm," Jude nodded.

He crossed over and sat next to her on the couch, taking the notebook in his hand and began to read.

"_Because of You"_he read the title before moving on to the rest,

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause a heart so much misery _

_I will not run the way you did _

_I fell so hard _

_But I've learned the hard way, _

_To never let it get that far _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far _

_From the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not only me, _

_But everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I choose my own way _

_And it's not too long before you're having doubts _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, _

_A smile, a laugh every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far _

_From the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not only me, _

_But everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than _

_To lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_But I no longer cry from my dreams at night_

_Of watching you as you leave!_

_[Chorus]_

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I have to figure out how to let even him in _

_Because of you _

_I've been changin my heart to fill the part that's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you"_

When Tommy finished, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Wow…" he breathed before looking up at Jude, "That was… amazing… More than your usual amazing."

"Really?" she asked shyly.

Sure Tommy had read her work countless times before, but this time was different. This song wasn't about him, or love, or anything like that...

He gave her a knowing look, "Would I lie?"

"Would you?" she asked with a pleading look, remembering what her mother had said, and Tommy's face fell when she looked at him that way, his eyes filled with pain.

"Baby, no…" he said, placing a hand on her cheek, "Never again…"

She nodded, knowing it was the truth, and mentally kicked herself for asking. Another pained look passed Jude's face as she thought about the last thing her mother had said to her.

Tommy, as if reading her mind, moved his other hand so that he was holding her face in both and said in a quiet and sincere voice, "I love you, Jude… Like I've never loved anyone… You are everything to me, and I wouldn't change one thing about you…ever..."

She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek which he quickly wiped away with his thumb.

"You're perfect, Jude…" he added before leaning in and kissing her gently.

Jude, who was almost to tears at this point, put all of her emotion into that kiss. Tommy moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer to him, and after a moment, Jude silently came to a very big decision. She reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it a little until Tommy raised his arms, allowing her to remove it completely. Jude's breath caught in her throat as her hand touched his muscular design, but he quickly pushed his lips against hers again and let himself fall back onto the couch without breaking the connection. After a minute, she pulled away and began to slowly unbutton her shirt with shaking hands. As it fell behind her, Tommy's eyes went soft as he ran his hand along the curve of her waist. He was completely in awe of her. But as her hand reached for his belt, she saw panic fill his eyes, and he reached down to stop her from doing anything more.

"Wait," he said as he pushed them both up, "We can't…"

"What? Why?" she asked as he stood, putting distance between them, "What's wrong?"

He looked down at her with nothing but pain and fear in her eyes and quickly sat down again, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, baby, no… Nothing's wrong…" he assured her, but Jude still didn't understand.

"Then why don't you want to…" she trailed off, motioning toward the couch they were sitting on.

"I do!" he replied immediately, "_So_ much…"

"Then what is it, Tommy?" she stared into his eyes, searching for something, before her eyes took on an even more pleading look as she asked, "…Did I do something wrong..?"

"I…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say what he needed to.

Jude's eyes dropped.

"I get it…" she said as she stood and put her shirt back on, quickly gathering her things, "I won't push you anymore… I should go..."

"What? Jude, no-"

"I'll see you at G major tomorrow night."

She rushed out the door, pulling out her cell phone as she ran down the street. She wanted nothing more than to be away- To be anywhere but there. Tommy followed her but after a minute, he turned back to get into his viper. He pulled out and started off in the direction Jude had gone.

When he didn't see her, he called her phone, but she ignored his call.

"Damn it!" he yelled, hitting the steering wheel of his viper which was now pulled over.

He leaned his head against his fist which was still resting against the wheel but was jerked from his thoughts only a moment later by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Jude?" he answered without looking at the screen.

"Tommy, it's Spied," a voice spoke from the other end.

"Spied, I don't really have time to talk, I'm trying to find-"

"Jude… Yeah, I know…" Spiederman cut him off, "She called me… She asked me to pick her up… She sounded really upset, but she wouldn't tell me what happened, and really, it's none of my business so you don't have to tell me either…"

"It was a complete misunderstanding! She thought I didn't want to… Nevermind, that's not important… Where is she?"

"I think she needs you to give her a little space right now…" Spied responded, "I'm getting her and taking her home so you don't have to worry about that… And… Maybe she'll wanna talk in few hours…"

"Yeah…" Tommy rubbed his temples, "Yeah, okay…"

"Later, man…" the guitarist replied before hanging up as he pulled up to a gas station not two miles from Tommy's house.

Jude, who'd been sitting with her knees pulled against her chest as she hid behind a drink machine, stood and got into the passenger's seat of his car. Her eyes were rimmed in red and encircled with dark shadows from her smeared make-up.

They sat in silence for the most of the ride before Spiederman couldn't take it anymore.

"Jude, what happened?" he asked in genuine concern.

She hesitated for a moment but couldn't hold back anymore. She needed to talk to someone.

"I embarrassed myself! I was stupid to ever think he loved me… And then I almost…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"Almost what?" he pushed.

"I almost slept with him, Spied! Okay? "

"Oh…" he replied, not really knowing what to say, "…If it's not weird for me to ask… What happened? I mean, like… What stopped you?"

"He did… He said he couldn't… and when I asked why, he couldn't even give me a reason..." she said, now crying freely.

"He must've had a reason though... Maybe he just didn't know how to tell you... I mean, he's not exactly known for being a big sharer..." Spied tried, pulling up outside Jude's house which luckily was now Victoria-free.

"Thanks for coming to get me…" she replied, wanting their conversation to end, "I'm tired… And I don't really feel like talking about it right now… But I'll see you later?"

He nodded, and with that, Jude got out and made her way up to the front door.

She stayed in her room the remainder of the afternoon, writing feverishly in her notebook, but after hours of working on the song she'd been writing, she decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, and she was going to need a lot of sleep to deal with it all.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologize

**A/N: **In this chapter, I used the song "If You're Gonna Leave" by Emerson Hart. This song is not mine. It's his. :)

**Chapter 5: Apologize**

The next day, Jude was finishing the final touches to her make-up for the party when her phone rang for about the hundredth time, and she ignored yet another call from Tommy. Just as she hit the button, she heard a knock on the door, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Jude asked suspiciously.

"Dude, are you like naked in there?" Speiderman joked from the other side, and she couldn't help but laugh as she made her way over to let him in.

"Very nice!" he grinned, looking her up and down.

Jude didn't mind because she knew the action wasn't sexual. Just a friend admiring and acknowledging when another friend looks hot.

"Right back at ya, Vinny!" she smiled.

He beamed at her proudly before hearing the much-hated first name reference at the end of her "compliment", leaning against the wall as she took one last glance in the mirror.

"Talked to him yet?" he asked after a moment, adopting a more serious tone.

Jude shook her head, looking down, "I couldn't… not yet…"

Sensing that she needed a friend at that moment, he held out his elbow to her.

"Well… In that case, do I have the privilege of escorting you out, muh-lady?"

"What about Karma?" she asked in response.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She wanted to make a grand entrance and show up 'fashionably late'," he answered, using air quotes when needed, "And when I told her that I wasn't going to, she decided to come by herself… She should be here in about fifteen minutes… Can't wait…"

"You sure have a lot more patience than I gave you credit for, Spied!" Jude laughed.

"I keep trying to convince you guys, I'm just wonderful like that!" he added, also laughing, "So how about that escort?"

"Thank you, sir! It would be an honor!" she smiled widely, taking his arm and walking out toward the lobby.

They entered and were immediately swept over to some men in business suits by Georgia.

"So where's your partner, Georgia?" one man asked after they had finished with the usual formalities, "I want to meet this wonderful producer I've heard so much about!"

"Um… That's a good question," Georgia looked around for a moment, "I'll go find him!"

She walked around for a few minutes before seeing the glow of a familiar light.

"Of course..." she thought to herself, "I should've known..."

She opened the studio door to find Tommy sitting at the soundboard lost in his own thoughts which was no surprise to her; she expected to find him there the moment that Jude showed up without him.

"Quincy, you're supposed to be mingling…" she said with a soft smile, breaking him from his thoughts.

Tommy whipped around in his chair quickly, but calmed again once he saw Georgia's gentle expression.

"We haven't even begun recording, and your workaholic tendencies are already beginning to show," she added teasingly.

Tommy let out a half-hearted laugh, "Well, you know me!"

"Yeah, I do…" Georgia replied softly in a more serious tone, "Talk to me, Tom…"

"Georgia…" he sighed, looking at the ground.

"I just worry about you that's all-"

"How is it that you know exactly when I'm down?" he cut-in.

Georgia adopted an almost amused expression as she reached out a hand to help him up.

"Guess it just comes with the territory!" she joked, "So you're okay? Nothing too serious?"

Tommy shook his head lightly with a half-smile, "Nothing serious…"

"Then let's go, I wasn't kidding about the mingling thing! Your public is asking for you!" Georgia added, nodding her head toward the door.

"There they are!" E.J. said with a forced smile as they entered the lobby.

She and Jude were having to help entertain the business man from earlier, something E.J. didn't like at all.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Tommy offered politely as they approached the man, "But I see you've had good company."

Jude quickly averted her eyes as they met with Tommy's, her breath catching in her throat.

"Tom, this is Bryan Sommers. Bryan, this is Tom Quincy… Bryan is a…" Georgia introduced, but as Jude felt Tommy's arm brush against hers, she went deaf to everything being said around her.

"Well, Miss Harrison," Bryan Sommers spoke after a minute, breaking her from her thoughts, "It was very nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too!" Jude smiled as her attention was drawn back by his words, shaking the hand that he had offered her.

"Charming girl…" Sommers whispered to Georgia and Tommy as Spiederman walked over and pulled Jude aside to tell her something about the up-coming performance, "She'll go far..."

With that, he shook Tommy's hand and gave Georgia a quick smile before he was off to speak with other potential clients.

"You ready?" Georgia smiled, placing a hand on Jude's back.

"Ready?" she asked, still shaken by Tommy's presence.

"For your song…" Georgia added, now with slight concern.

"Oh sorry, yeah!" Jude mentally kicked herself.

"Well, you're on in two minutes… Do you need some water or something?"

"No, I think I'm okay…" Jude replied with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Georgia…"

After patting her arm reassuringly, Georgia walked over to talk to some of the sound guys. Jude's throat suddenly became very dry from her nerves, and she quickly turned to walk to the stage, stopping abruptly when she almost ran into Tommy who, to Jude's surprise, was standing right behind her.

"I… here…" he mumbled, handing her a water bottle he'd gone to get her only moments before, "Thought you might need this…"

"Thanks…" she said and almost smiled before catching herself, mumbling a quick "I could've gotten it…" before hurrying off to wait at the side of the stage.

Tommy lingered there for a moment before joining Georgia on the opposite side of the stage just as Jude's name was announced.

She walked onto the platform, smiling brightly as she approached the mic while Wally, Kyle, and Spied took their places behind her.

"Hi everyone… I was originally planning to sing "Where Does It Hurt" but inspiration hit me yesterday… hard…" she began and glanced at Tommy momentarily when the last word escaped her mouth before quickly turning back to the crowd of people who were watching her, "So I'd like to sing a new song for you called "If You're Gonna Leave," and I hope you like it…"

The music started to play behind her, and she closed her eyes, allowing it to fill her soul, not opening them until it was time for her to sing.

"Maybe I'm the joker Maybe I'm the fool in your eyes,"

Jude sang out, glancing over again at Tommy as the first two lines rang out, "Maybe I'm the weak one Maybe I'm a lie in disguise Maybe I'm angry Cause I'm the one who's always wrong Maybe I'm not the one who's so strong…

But did you think about it Did you pull it in and pull out Could you live without me Did you ever really have a doubt But do you understand it, baby, When you say its over, its done Maybe I'm not the one… So If you're gonna Leave Then you better get going Cause I'm not wasting no more time On what you did and what you didn't So if you're gonna leave Yeah, you better start running Cause I'm not wasting no more time On what it might have been We can stand on reason We can fight about all the things Could this be forever? Are you too afraid to wait and see? Do you understand it, baby When you say its over, its done? Maybe I'm not the one… So If you're gonna Leave Then you better get going Cause I'm not wasting no more time On what I did and what I didn't So if you're gonna leave Yeah, you better start running Cause I'm not wasting no more time…"

"Tommy..." Georgia warned in an almost sing-song voice, never taking her eyes off of Jude, "What did you do?"

"Once again my brain worked slower than my mouth and… yeah… It was an accident, I promise.. A complete misunderstanding… But I have a plan!"

"Whoa did it happen again? The things that you wanted Maybe just being friends… How did it happen again? Just look onward, baby, Is 'some day' ever gonna begin?"

"Let's hope so…" Georgia replied, still focused on the blonde onstage, pouring her heart out to the audience who seemed to be completely captivated by her.

"So If you're gonna Leave Then you better get going Cause I'm not wasting no more time On what I did and what I didn't So if you're gonna leave Yeah, you better start running Cause I'm not wasting no more time,

I'm not wasting no more time,

I'm not wasting no more time… On what it might have been."

She finished singing and the room filled with applause. Jude, who was looking down toward the end of the song, let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said into the mic giving the audience a forced smile and walking off the stage, passing Tommy without even a glance and heading for the room that her clothes were in.

As Tommy stared after her, Georgia moved so that she was beside him, looking from Tommy to Jude.

"Whatever your plan is… It's gonna need to be something big… I don't think I've seen her this upset in a while…" she spoke up.

"You have no idea …" he replied softly in a voice that seemed almost nervous, turning back to Georgia with desperate and pleading eyes.

"…What can I do?" she asked after a moment, giving into his silent request.

"I just need two… maybe three minutes onstage," Tommy replied quickly.

After thinking it over for a moment, Georgia finally agreed, "But I need to know what you're going to say… I can't just let you go up there without having any idea… And It's not that I don't trust you, Tom, it's not… It's just… There are so many influential people here tonight, not to mention the paparazzi-"

"Georgia, I know…" he cut her off, smiling gently, "I'm just… I have to show her… I can't just talk anymore, it's not enough this time… I have to tell her… I have to tell everyone how I feel about her, and I honestly don't know what I'm going to say, but I need to do this… Please?"

Georgia stared silently into Tommy eyes for what seemed like hours with an expression that was impossible to read before her eyes finally softened and she let out a sigh.

"Alright…" she gave in, "But only because you two are perfect for each other and much happier together than you are apart…"

"Have I ever told you just how amazing you really are?" he replied thankfully.

"Not nearly enough."

About ten minutes passed before Jude heard a knock on the door, and Spiederman's voice called from behind it, "Dude, you might want to come see this..."

"Come see what?" she asked, opening the door.

He nodded toward the front, "On stage... Trust me. You don't want to miss this..."

Jude sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay... I'm coming..."

As they walked toward the lobby, Jude could make-out Georgia's voice speaking into the microphone, but she couldn't quite understand what she was saying. As they neared the stage, Georgia's voice stopped and the crowd of people began to clap. It wasn't until they had joined the crowd at the front of the stage that Jude's eyes fell on Tommy who was standing in front of the microphone, and she immediately stiffened. She turned and tried to walk away but stopped when she felt Spiederman's hand grab hold of her arm.

"Just wait..." he pleaded as Jude stared at him in confusion.

She hesitated for a moment before finally giving in to his request.

"Hi," Tommy began, a smile passing his face briefly before he looked down and cleared his throat nervously, "I wanted to share something personal tonight which is not something I do... well, ever..."

The audience laughed, and Tommy loosened up just enough to smile charmingly.

"I can't do this..." Jude said under her breath, turning to walk toward the door.

"We have an artist here who I'm sure you all know about... Her name is Jude Harrison..." Tommy said, and Jude froze as she heard her name, "She's one of the most gifted artists G-major has ever had... and one of the strongest..."

Tommy, whose eyes had been locked with Jude's since he began looked away as he went on, "And I know this party tonight was supposed to be about the re-opening, but I consider her to be a part of this place... The life of it, really... I wouldn't have even gone to Georgia about starting this label with me had it not been for Jude... So I wanted to tell you a little about her that you may not have read about in the tabloids... She has been through more in the past three years than anyone I know... She's shown incredible maturity and drive in her work and her choices..."

Tommy was now staring into Jude's eyes again, and his entire demeanor became softer and more vulnerable, "She is truly an amazing person... She's changed the lives of everyone she's come into contact with, and any of them will tell you that... Mine being changed the most... I have worked with Jude for a little over three years now, and I have watched her grow... as an artist and as a person. I've seen her face a lot of things and come out with this amazing optimism and... And over these past three years, I have fallen completely and undeniably in love with her..."

Jude, whose eyes were overwhelmed by the tears she'd been fighting back, finally gave in to them, and Georgia smiled, nodding almost admiringly at Tommy.

Immediately after his confession, cameras flashed all around the room as the press went crazy.

"Jude, I'm sorry..." he spoke up after a moment, causing everyone to notice her standing in the back of the room, "I made a mistake... And I know I've made more than my fare share in the past, but Jude, I'll do anything it takes to make it up to you... I can't lose you... So I need you to give me just one more chance..."

Jude wiped away the tears that had soaked her face by this time and nodded emphatically with a laugh of pure happiness. Tommy let out the breath he'd been holding unconsciously, looking down quickly and then back up at her as his face broke into a huge smile.

Tommy knocked on the door to the studio where Jude had motioned to discreetly moments before, and it opened immediately, "Jude, you have no idea how-"

She grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Tommy…" she began, her body lingering close to Tommy's as she pinned him against the door, "I love you too…"

Jude had inched closer and closer with each word at a painfully slow pace until he couldn't stop himself any longer. Grabbing her by the arms, he pushed his lips into hers, and Jude felt her skin grow hot and her knees weaken a little as the moment intensified.

"So what were you going to do if that didn't work?" Jude smirked as they walked out of the studio fifteen minutes later.

"Of course it was going to work!" he replied with a hint of cockiness to his voice as he gave her a knowing look, "I mean, it is me you're talking to here, Jude…"

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and after a moment, he broke.

"Okay, really? I was terrified… If that didn't work, I would've probably been forced to beg and Tom Quincy does not beg," he answered simply and grinned teasingly at her after a moment.

They walked out into the lobby to find it completely empty of the people going to the second party so they walked out of the building and got into Tommy's viper.

"Hello everyone, I'm not trying to dictate, don't worry… I'm off the clock for tonight. This party is for all of my fantastic employees, both old and new… For your wonderful work at G major in the past and your wonderful work you will do in the future…" Georgia stopped as Jude and Tommy walked through the doors and into the huge and gorgeous house, "And look who decided to show up! It's a good thing too cause then I would have had to repeat this…"

Everyone's eyes fell on the couple as laughter spread throughout the room. Jude blushed and had no choice but to laugh at herself as Tommy gave a small wave.

"Hi guys!" she squeaked before turning to the man next to her, "Tommy…"

"Remind me to kill Georgia for this later…" he replied quietly.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Georgia grinned teasingly at Tommy and Jude as she returned to her speech, "I wanted to say something before SME starts breaking things, and we lose our couples to the pool and the hot tub out back…"

Everyone laughed as the SME boys just shrugged sheepishly.

"I've been trying to get back into the swing of things here over the past few weeks because of the changes you have all gone through and certain… surprises that have been recently been brought to my attention…"

The SME boys all smirked at the two new arrivals, and Spiederman, who was the closest, gave Jude a playful nudge to which she rolled her eyes coolly, unaware that she was beginning to blush again.

"Well, while doing so, I almost made a very big mistake… And I would just like to clear some things up, so Tom, Jude, I'm sorry… But you're going to have to deal with my decision about the two of you working together…" she said carefully, causing the couple to stiffen nervously, "And Tom, you're just gonna to have to suck it up and deal with it, cause you're stuck with her…"

Relief spread between them, and with a squeal of delight, Jude threw her arms around his neck.

Tommy looked at Georgia with a truly grateful look in his eyes, and mouthed 'Thank you' to her before Jude let go and spun back around, beaming happily. Georgia just nodded once in response before finishing her speech.

"Now what are you all waiting for? Go on, get to destroying my beautiful home!" she joked as some music started, the lights were dimmed, and people began to dance.

Watching them Jude was suddenly reminded of the last time she'd been dancing. Tommy was there.

_"Why did you do that?" a seventeen year old Jude shot at him, throwing her arms up in the air once they had stepped outside of the building into the parking lot. She had been pulled from the dance floor and then pushed out… Lightly of course, but pushed nonetheless._

_Tommy's jaw was locked as he tried to calm his anger. He turned to Jude with burning eyes, taking in deep and slow breathes through his nose._

_"What the hell did you expect me to do, Jude?" he asked with a shaky voice._

_"You just drug me out like I was some sort of… child!" she screamed._

_"And what about you?" he matched the volume of her voice, finally giving in to his rage, "You probably didn't even know that guy's name!"_

_"It's Caleb actually," she shot back._

_Tommy closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white._

_"That wasn't my point…" he said through clenched teeth._

_"Then what is?" she asked loudly, "Huh, Tommy?"_

_He was silent for a moment, and Jude just let out a frustrated sigh before starting back toward the entrance to the club, "I have to go apologize to Caleb…"_

_Tommy grabbed her arm as she was passing him, "I'm not letting you go back in there…"_

_"God, Quincy, you really are that dense, aren't you?" she said as she ripped her arm from his grasp, "You can't tell me what I can and can not do!"_

_"Well, I'm not going to just sit around and watch you let some random guy put his hands all over you!"_

_"Then leave…" she replied, her anger now mixed with cockiness._

_"Oh yeah, and leave you alone with that groping idiot? I don't think so, Jude…"_

_"Spied, Jamie, Patsy, and Sadie are here! I think I'll be okay! And besides, they were doing the same thing!"_

_"I don't care about them!" he yelled loudly, and Jude froze._

_"…But you care about me?" she asked after a long moment of silence, her voice now soft and her words carefully chosen._

_"You know I do…" he said, nervously turning to walk away, wanting to avoid anything more being said._

_"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" she hurried after him, grabbing his arm so that he involuntarily turned around, now standing only inches away from her._

_"Jude… You can't ask me that…" Tommy said, trying to avoid her piercing blue eyes._

_"I am…" Jude pleaded, "Tommy, tell me now, and I won't ask again… Don't you ever want something more with me then what we have..?"_

_"…Every day…" he said quietly with sincerity and certainty in his voice as he stared at the ground over Jude's shoulder._

_His eyes slowly found their way to hers almost fearfully as he searched them for some clue to what she was thinking._

_Finally, once the shock had worn off a little, Jude's eyes softened, and she inched even closer to him, "Tommy, I…"_

_"Okay, that was fun!" Sadie laughed as they walked out of the building, "We should do this every-"_

_Tommy and Jude looked over to the others, who had stopped suddenly, and then back at each other, suddenly noticing how close they really were. They pulled away, looking down nervously._

_"I uh… needed to get some air…" Jude said quietly, "and… Tommy didn't want me out here by myself…"_

_"Well, you know there is air that's not coming from Tommy's mouth, right?" Patsy replied with a smirk, "Technically you were getting carbon dioxide…"_

_"No, I was just… cold…" Jude replied._

_"Right…" Patsy responded with sarcasm dripping from her voice as she walked toward the two._

_Sadie tried to follow Patsy toward Jude but stumbled into Jamie, who supported her cautiously._

_"Uh… Pats?" Jamie spoke up._

_"I may have challenged her to a drinking game tonight…" Patsy explained with a proud and mischievous grin, as they all looked over at the elder Harrison._

_"Thanks, Jamsie…" she slurred, looking up at him with a smile._

_"We're gonna drop Barbie off on our way home, you coming?" Patsy asked before glancing at Tommy and then back at Jude, "Or are you staying with T-bone, here?"_

_"I…" Jude glanced at Tommy, who was looking back at her, before turning to Patsy again, "I think I'm gonna hang here for a little bit longer…"_

_"Pat!" Jamie called nervously from behind her as Sadie began playing with his hair._

_"Alright, well have fun you two…" the rocker replied, ruffling Jude's hair and patting Tommy's cheek rather roughly before turning to help Jamie take Sadie to their car._

_Jude turned back to Tommy nervously, once the others had driven away, and after a moment, Tommy grabbed her hand and began walking toward the club again._

_"Where are we going?" she asked, with a confused look._

_"What's it look like?" he replied without even glancing back, "We're going to dance."_

"Hey, Harrison…" she was shaken from her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" she asked as she looked up at Tommy who was standing infront of her now.

"I asked if you wanted to dance," he repeated with an amused grin, and a wide smile spread over her face, which was all the answer Tommy needed.

He took her hand in his and led her out into the center of the crowd.


End file.
